The Alex Chronicles - Book 1: Sekirei & Detective
by AlexCephon
Summary: When you know the story, can you change the outcome of events once you become involved? Alex is an anime/manga enthusiast with a knowledge of events and the ability to manipulate energy, can he interrupt the Sekirei plan? Can Minaka take being made a fool of? Find out here! [OC x Harem, with a twist!] [Please be constructive with reviews!]
1. Prologue - Rebirth!

His family had left him for dead, in the streets of London, brutally beaten and bones fractured and broken. He remembered crawling off the streets and onto the pavements of Picadilly Circus before passing out, his last wish before he saw black was just to have a second chance at life.

* * *

 _ **[A few hours later...]**_

He woke up in what looked like a Japanese hospital, the written signs and dialect of the people outside his room were not understandable. One of the doctors rushed in as the boy got up from the bed. _**"Hey, please settle down! When you were brought here, you were beaten pretty badly, bleeding out. I think you should wait in the bed before getting back up."**_ The teen grunted as he backhanded the doctor into a wall and proceeded to walk out of the building.

He looked at his college ID, Alexander Michael Smith of Oxford University. _**'Heh, fat load of good this will do me. How the fuck am I in Japan anyway?'**_ Alex groaned internally. Pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against, he slowly made his way to the town's residential area.

* * *

 _ **[A nearby park...]**_

As Alex settled himself down on one of the park's swings, he took a cigarette from his jacket and lit it, gripping the container so much his knuckles were going pale. Things weren't adding up, and his head was pounding. He needed to find shelter for the night.


	2. File 1 - A New Challenger Awakens!

The cool winds of Shin Tokyo, Shinto Teito or whatever the news boards called it made Alex feel numb. Rubbing his arms for warmth, his fingers traced over the many scars that littered them; each one producing small amounts of tears in his eyes as he recalled the many beating from his mother and grandmother. The hate they shared for his abusive father was always brought onto him in Edward's absence. He hated his father too, but for the fact that he had to be punished for his father's actions in the past.

Walking down the street while deep in thought, a person bumped into him and tried to start a fight. They demanded he give them compensation for their ruined jacket, but he ignored them. As they produced a knife, he took their blade and jammed it into his own arm before crushing the bones in the attacker's arm, a scream of agony and despair slowly being filtered out of the night air by the sound of traffic not too far away. Alex brought his fist down into the fat man's face and then proceeded to stomp on the man's arm. The cries of agony, despair and sorrow were like a beautiful symphony that was written in blood.

As he snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at his victim with pity. _**"If you survive, you get stronger. If you ignore the pain, you feel the adrenaline rush that makes you feel alive. The ultimate high..."**_ he whispered in his ear before disappearing down an alley towards the main Shinto Teito shopping district.

Everyone watched Alex with wary eyes as they spied the blade protruding from his left bicep. He noticed the stares, and with a grunt, pulled the blade from his arm, dumping it into a nearby trash bin. He continued walking down into the industrial sector, where he met a lady who had a scythe attached to her back. She was being surrounded by thugs who were touching her chest and trying to tear off her clothes.

At this, Alex poured some energy into his left hand and pierced the chests of the three men like a hot knife cutting through butter effortlessly. _**"Spirit Blade."**_ he whispered as the blue energy around his hand dissipated. _**"The fuckers never stood a chance... I pity them..."**_ he chuckled.

The girl was blushing as he approached her, and tried her best to contain her reaction. _**"Are you alri-"**_

Alex was cut off from his question as her lips closed over his, and large purple blade like wings of light sprung from her back.

 _"My name is Yomi. Pleased to meet you, Ashikabi-sama!"_ she giggled.

 _ **"What the fuck have I gotten myself involved in?"**_ he grumbles to himself.


End file.
